The present invention relates to high availability support by resource adapters in a cluster environment and more specifically to enabling high availability of resource adapters in a cluster environment by distribution of resources over the elements or instances in the cluster.
A resource, such as a file to be processed by an adapter, in connectivity-oriented middleware is used with runtime servers, such as a process server or application server environment. There are multiple deployment options and approaches for using such adapters in high availability environments for these servers. The deployment, however, of adapters in high availability environments may result in decreased capabilities.
File adapters can have various system based limitations while dealing with relatively large files for a particular system. An adapter in a certain system may run out of memory when processing a resource having a relatively large size where the memory of the virtual machine or the Operating System runtime becomes insufficient in that system for loading the resource to process it at once. Thus, a relatively large resource overloads the capabilities of the adapter. An adapter also may lack the intelligence in sharing such a job of file reading when deployed in a cluster environment. Thus, relatively large files present problems when being handled by such adapters within a server environment.